Sabertooth
by Mockingjay850
Summary: When Lucy is kicked off Team Natsu, her seal breaks. Revealing Lucy the elemental dragon slayer. She leaves the guild and joins her other family. Sabertooth. How will Fairy Tail react when they find out and have to fight against her in the GMG? Pending pairings.


**Hey minna! I'm back! This is my second fanfiction. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If owned Fairy tail, I would be very rich, but I'm not. :( Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, who I'm pretty sure, is rich**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

It's been 3 months. 3 months since anyone other than Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy and Charle has talked to me. 3 months since Lisanna came back from Edolas, and I have become a ghost to my so called nakama.

Today was the day of my mothers death. Today, my seal will be lifted. When? I have no idea. How? I don't know that either. All I know, is that my mother died protecting me from myself. I was too powerful. Too much magic in my tiny body. She had died to place the seal on me. That's why my father loathed me, I was the cause of mum's death.

'Luce?'

I jumped. after all this time, they finally talk to me?

'What?' I asked, not really listening. I was still too wrapped up in my own gloomy thoughts.

'Well, we're going to kick you off the team. That's okay right? Then you don't have to worry about rent anymore.' Natsu said, grinning his signature grin.

.

.

.  
.

I laughed. I guess all those months of being ignored made me slightly hysterical.

'Of course it's okay!' I chuckled sarcastically 'You kicked me off 2 weeks ago, remember?'

He looked at me, shocked and confused, 'what?'

'You started taking missions without me 2 weeks ago, dumbass,' I replied, holding my stomach to hold in my laughter.

He looked at me with a hurt expression, not saying a thing. Just as I was about to turn around and leave the guild, I started to glow.

'Its beginning...' I whispered, as my pupils turned gold. Slowly, I was lifted into the air, like a feather. The guild had stopped doing whatever they were doing to watch. I closed my golden eyes. It was finally time to show the real me. Not Lucy the damsel in distress, but Lucy the elemental dragon slayer.

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy's hair splayed out around her as she floated a few meters above the ground. A light had engulfed her body, leaving her peaceful face untouched.

The guild could only stare. They didn't know what to do. Master had come out of his office to watch, a sad smile on his face.

'It's time,' he said.

Suddenly, the light around her expanded, blinding the guild members. The light had enveloped the guild in its golden light. After several moments, it finally subsided, placing Lucy gently onto the ground.

The guild had been turned into dust, but no-one noticed. They could only stare at the blonde haired girl that had replaced the Lucy they knew.

This girl had blonde hair with gold streaks, she wore a simple yellow top with a pair of jeans ( I'm not a fashion person so forgive me if you find that combination bad) and on her silver belt hung a key chain with hundreds of keys dangling from it, winking in the light.

She stood up slowly, as if in a daze. Looking straight at Natsu with hard, accusing eyes she said, 'Fairy tail, is no longer my home.'

Slowly, she raised her hand, making an 'L', her guild mark shattered into a million pieces. Smiling sadly at her past family, she strode confidently out of the guild. Knowing exactly where she was going. Because after all, this was her prophecy, and she had to follow it.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I stared helplessly at Lucy's retreating figure. I loved her. I still do. But, I made the wrong choice, now I have to pay. Lucy was leaving, but for some reason, the tears wouldn't come. I fell onto the ground, hands clawing my face, but still, the tears didn't come.

**Lucy P.O.V**

As she mark shattered from my hand, I felt sad. Part of me wanted to gather the fallen pieces and place them back on my hand, but the other part, felt free. When my mark disappeared, I felt like a weight had lifted of my shoulders, letting me be free. Maybe, I never really belonged on Fairy tail. Maybe, the place where I truly belonged was the place I was going to. My family, related to me by blood.

I smiled fondly as I thought of my brothers and sisters, waiting for me. They would always welcome me with open arms. Now that the seal was broken, I could return to them.

* * *

**And cut! Who are her other family? (Hint:look at the title) Please review! And thankyou for reading!**


End file.
